Unfaithful: Version 2
by Alessandra Guiseppe
Summary: Another version of 'Unfaithful'. Totally different, but not as good.


Please read my other fics about Celeste, 'Truth' and the original 'Unfaithful'. Read 'Truth' first to get stuff about Celeste, then read the 'Unfaithful' versions. The original 'Unfaithful' is A LOT better than this one, so read it.  
  
I, Sirius, cannot believe how much Celeste changed over the years. She started out as an innocent, pretty little girl. When she turned thirteen she began experimenting with drugs. She started becoming violent, getting detention for fighting often. She became an insomniac and didn't sleep at all. Her perfect grades fell to in the 30s and 40s. Celeste lost interest in her friends and newfound family. She took karate, tae-kwan-do, boxing, kickboxing, wrestling, and self defense classes all at the same time. Celeste refused to eat, torturing her body to make herself thinner and weightlifting all day to make get stronger.  
  
Thank God that had stopped last year. She ate and slept again, no longer anorexic or insomniac. She stopped all the classes except kickboxing; she really seemed to enjoy that. It gave her the grace and balance of the dancer she is.  
  
I fell in love with her last year. I asked her to go to the Yule Ball with me and, to my great surprise, she said yes. I never thought she'd go for someone like me. We're still dating. Life is good.  
  
*^**^**^**^**^*  
  
"We're here for the last Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin! This match will decide who gets the Quidditch Cup!"  
  
Alan Pritchard, a Gryffindor 6th year, was commentating for the final Quidditch game of the season. Celeste was the Keeper for Gryffindor, Sirius was a Beater, and James was the Seeker. Their team was the best Gryffindor had seen in a long time, and they were going to win.  
  
Celeste and Sirius found a quiet corner and had a very intimate snogging session just before the game. They then changed into their Quidditch robes (in front of one another, no doubt) and Celeste cast a spell over her long brown hair to make it red and gold, for luck and team spirit.  
  
The entire Gryffindor team was flying brand new Nimbus 1000s. James's dad had gotten them for the team as a birthday present for James. This was sure to give the Gryffindors an almost unfair advantage, as the Slytherins were all flying Shooting Stars.  
  
"And the Gryffindor team, the best one seen in years, enters the pitch. I see that our Keeper, Celeste Fortuna, is flying our colors, Gryffindors! Give the crowd a wave, Celeste!" Alan Pritchard shouted. Celeste took both hands off the broom and stood on it, waving jubilantly the entire time. The crowd gasped as she fell backwards. She did a sort of back handspring and landed as perfectly as any gymnast could hope to. It was a feat she had been practicing for years. The onlookers cheered wildly, and even a few Slytherin boys were caught cat-calling.  
  
The players took their positions and Madam Hooch stepped out onto the pitch to release the balls. First the Bludgers were let loose, followed by the Golden Snitch. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up. As it fell, the Chasers dived. The Beaters flew after the Bludgers. James and the Slytherin Seeker, Brutus Clubb, flew around idly, peeling their eyes for any sign of the Snitch. Celeste performed the Double Eight Loop around her hoops repeatedly to guard them. Right now, a Gryffindor Chaser, Sandi Pritchard (Alan's sister), was zooming with the Quaffle toward the Slytherin goalposts. Sirius hit a Bludger with tremendous force at the head of the Slytherin Keeper, Magnus Bump. It hit him square in the nose and he bent over his broomstick, nursing a broken nose, blood all over the place. Sandi aimed and-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Alan shouted over the cheering of the crowd.  
  
Slytherin took possession of the Quaffle. The only female player on the team, Chelsie, came zooming across the pitch with it under her arm. She had cast a spell on her normally platinum blonde hair to make it silver and green after she saw Celeste's hair.  
  
A Bludger zoomed past Sirius. He followed it, beating it toward Chelsie. It hit her arm, breaking it on contact. The crowd groaned. Sirius was quite jubilant. Not even five minutes into the match and he'd single- handedly taken out two opposing players.  
  
The rest of the match went equally well, Gryffindor beating Slytherin by at least seventy points at all times.  
  
About an hour later, both Seekers went into a dive, side by side. All other activity in the pitch was halted as everyone watched with keen interest as Brutus and James went into the dive. Obviously, at least one of them had seen the Golden Snitch. James had. Brutus hadn't. After a twenty- foot dive, the Slytherin pulled out of the dive. James was five feet from the ground, leaning forward, when he grabbed the Snitch. He then hit the ground heavily. Sirius, laughing, helped him up. The stands erupted in cheers. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup!  
  
There were no classes for the rest of the day, so everyone just lounged around outside. Celeste, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and the rest of their friends sat around the lake, talking about what they were going to do in the future.  
  
"I want to be a gymnast or a dancer or something like that," Celeste said, stretching. She then got up and did a perfect back handspring.  
  
"I'm gonna go to wizarding medical school and become a psychiatrist," Lily said. She always was good at calming people down.  
  
Remus wanted to be a lawyer. He would be good at that.  
  
James wanted to be a Quidditch player. Obviously he would be marvelous at that.  
  
Sirius wanted to be an Auror. He then set about enacting a match between him and a band of dark wizards. All laughed at the way he blended humor into a serious situation. It was a feat only he could accomplish successfully.  
  
Though it was not spoken aloud, Sirius wanted to marry Celeste and she wanted to marry him. Someone else also wanted to marry Celeste…  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
The friends talked all afternoon. When suppertime came around, everyone but Celeste went in to eat. To keep her dancer's body, she only ate two meals a day, lunch and breakfast. She practiced her handsprings, flips, cartwheels, and dance moves. She really was a great dancer.  
  
Celeste settled down to watch the sun set, then noticed Sirius coming down the steps. Checking her watch, she found that dinner was far from over. It had hardly begun.  
  
"Celeste, I wanted to talk to you," Sirius said, out of breath. "I want you to know that I love you more than you can ever know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, if you'll have me, will you marry me?" Sirius was on bended knees now. He placed a small golden ring set with a diamond and two rubies onto Celeste's ring finger.  
  
This took Celeste much by surprise. Yes, she did love him. She could happily spend the rest of her life with him. So…  
  
"Yes. I'll marry you. I love you too…" Celeste realized that she'd have to tell him now.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you too. You remember Friday two weeks ago, right?"  
  
Sirius nodded. That night had been heavenly, as they had spent the entire night together.  
  
"Well, it turns out that I'm pregnant."  
  
Sirius could not believe it. His fiancé had gotten pregnant. He had gotten her pregnant. They were getting married. They had already started a family. His girl was his forever. He loved her and she loved him.  
  
"Should we go up and tell everybody?" Celeste asked.  
  
"After supper," Sirius replied, kissing her passionately and holding her close. "I want to be alone with you for a while."  
  
An hour later they climbed the stairs up to the school. Supper had been finished long before and people were know in their common rooms. Such was the case with Sirius and Celeste's friends.  
  
"Can we talk to you guys alone?" Celeste asked them.  
  
"Sure," Lily answered for all of them. The friends followed them to a secluded corner in the common room.  
  
"Where were you guys?" asked James.  
  
"By the lake. Talking," Sirius answered.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you," Celeste began. "Sirius proposed to me tonight. I said yes." The group gasped, then began talking.  
  
"Shh," Sirius continued. "That's not all. Celeste told me tonight that she is pregnant."  
  
Lily let out a small scream, then leapt up to hug them both. "I'm so happy for you guys," she whispered in their ears.  
  
"Do you and James have any plans?" Celeste whispered back.  
  
"No," said Lily shyly. "But we're still dating."  
  
The entire school was in an uproar about the famous Celeste getting engaged to the infamous Sirius the next day. Many, students and teachers alike, congratulated them. Professor Dumbledore himself congratulated them, commenting that it had been many years since the last couple was engaged while in school. It had been Celeste's mother, Julia, and a young man named Julius. Julius had been killed in an accident just after graduation. Celeste was not born until seventeen years later.  
  
They were so much in love that the air was filled with it whenever they were together, which they always were. They were always flirting, and kissing, and holding hands. People grew jealous of their intimate relationship. They were a match made in heaven. At least, to most people they were. To one person, they were not…  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? 6 Months Later ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Celeste and Sirius were now very happily married and anticipating the birth of their first child. Lily and James were engaged, to be married in three months. All of their other friends were either steadily dating or engaged to their Hogwarts sweetheart.  
  
Lily was currently attending medical school, her psychology training going very well. Celeste was enrolled in a fine arts academy. James was a rookie Quidditch Seeker. Sirius was undertaking difficult training to become an undercover agent for the Ministry.  
  
Celeste was also having trouble with a stalker. Every once in a while, a picture of her dancing at the academy or a mysterious and disturbing letter was slipped under the door. Local officials were alerted and they were keeping an eye on their small house. Sirius and Celeste tried every spell they knew to catch the stalker. Nothing worked.  
  
One day, Celeste was home alone in the morning. Sirius was at training and she had the day off from dance practice. The doorbell rang. Celeste answered it. At the door was-  
  
"Peter Pettigrew?" Celeste was amazed. She hadn't seen Peter for a long time. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I know about that little stalker problem you have. And I know how to fix it. May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Celeste stood aside, letting him come in. All at once, he pulled up his cloak, took out his wand, and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" pointing the wand at Celeste. She fell lifeless to the floor, she and her child killed instantly by a person Celeste had once considered a friend.  
  
Sirius came home to find both his young wife and unborn child dead, the front door to their humble home open, all of his dreams shattered. The deadened look in his eyes was not a result of twelve years in Azkaban, but a result of the loss of his wife, the only woman he ever loved and his unborn child. About two years later he was imprisoned for the death of his best friend and his wife's former best friend. And attempted murder of their year old child. He, of course, never did this. The same man who killed his wife and child had killed them too. But he never knew.  
  
  
  
God, I hate myself! I hate my muses! Meg, my evil muse, made me kill Celeste and her and Sirius's baby and torture Sirius like this! Ann, my relatively good muse, told me not too. But Meg was stronger than Ann, as she always is, and made me torture Sirius! (Get it? My name is Megan, so my muses' names are Meg and Ann! I'm so smart! Smart Megan! Smart Megan!)  
  
I'm making several versions of this story, because I have so many ideas about it. The next one will be perfect. Sappy, but there'll be no problems. Cheating, murder, and such. If you haven't read my story, 'Truth', I really suggest you read it, and the original 'Unfaithful'. It's a lot better than this one, in my opinion. I really hate the part in this one where Sirius proposes to Celeste. But, I really had nothing to go by, since I've never been proposed to. I DID MY BEST, OKAY? Oops. I forgot that you weren't yelling at me. Okay, that was a really gay comment. No offense to homosexuals. 'Gay' is a word I use for 'crazy'. I'm rambling. I guess listening to Celine Dion at three in the morning is not the best environment for writing. Did I mention that I'm insomniac? That's why I'm up at three in the morning. My record is three all-nighters in a row. My thanks to Mountain Dew! Also, if there's any words that don't make sense, it's because my 's' key isn't working real well. I gotta go now. Bye bye! 


End file.
